Seasons of ChangeMaE
by pllfan4emilyandmaya
Summary: Basically this is going to be story about Emily over coming her absence of Alison and beginning something new. I am going to try to incorporate the books and show into it but with my twist.
1. Seasons of Change

1

This is my first time writing any fanfic so bear with me :) I do not own anything all belongs to the creator of Pll and Abc family.

Quick synopsis: Basically this is going to be story about Emily over coming her absence of Alison and beginning something new. I am going to try to incorporate the books and show into it but with my twist. I hope you enjoy it. I hope to write more chapters soon

* * *

Another summer coming to an end she mumbles to herself. Still no word from Allison as she lingers from her bed. Unanswered questions continue to fill her head from her absence a year ago. "Emily, hurry up breakfast is waiting." She pulls her hair back and heads downstairs. Today was the day that our new neighbors came. Uninterested in erasing Alli from her mind, she turned her attention to preparing for school.

"You know the new neighbors have a daughter maybe you guys can become good friends." Emily's mom said

"Yeah. That sounds great mom" I said sarcastically

" Come on Emily. You have been in this house all summer and ever since Ali-.."

"Don't even say it mom you know she was my best friend and I still miss her"

more than you ever will know she continued in her thoughts.

I will go over and say hi. Welcome to the neighborhood of missing people and estranged sociopaths. I'm Emily and you're the girl...

"Enough. Just be nice."

"Fine" I said and made my way over. It just did not feel right going over there and knowing she is not there. As I made my way to the front garden, I noticed the new girl. She was a short, dark skinned girl wearing a retro top and some tight jeans. She turned my way and for some reason I forgot about everything troubling me. She looked away and I just stopped and watched her a little longer. I found enough courage to walk over there.

"Hey. I'm Emily. Welcome to the neighborhood." I said

" Hi, I'm Maya. Wait what are you the Rosewood one person welcoming committee?" She said smirking

"Yeah I guess I am. You can join if you would like it's pretty easy to get into." I said

" Hmm I never thought you be so fast. Well to have me join at least. She continued to look at me with that devious smile.

_Is she really flirting with me right now_. _I don't even know what to say. My stomach is starting to feel queasy. A slow growl let out and I am beyond embarrassed. My face slowly turned red as she said..._

"Hungry?" she said

" Yea, I should of ate breakfast but I wasn't hungry" I said

"Well, we are almost done packing and my mom already made food before she left for work. You can come and have some food."

Part of my head really wanted to say no but I nodded my head yes. I followed behind her as we made our way into the house. Slowly looking at her body as she walked she turned and noticed me. I played it off and she continued to smile.

_What am I doing? I mean I did not mean to check her out but somehow I feel connected to her maybe attracted._

We entered the kitchen and memories swooned my head. All the girls laughing from a joke Alison that was not even funny and just staring at her sun crusted hair.

"Em. You alright. You seem like your spacing out right now. Come on am I boring you already."

No your not. I'm fine. Just thinking about something I had to do. I said

"Well I have plenty of thing for you to have. You choose whatever you want." May said

" Thanks. I don't want to impose or anything you like to eat." I said

" Trust me I have a lot of things I like to eat in front of me" Maya said as she stared at me

"I-I-I guess I will grab some cereal and yogurt." I said

_She must be playing with me for looking at her. I mean that must be the only reason she is flirting with me. I don't think she likes me. _

_Time goes by as we continue to talk about school and music, I no longer felt so lonely. She was starting to grow on me. I became to notice how her eyes would always be filled with excitement when she told a story. Why does this make me feel so happy? I wanted to be closer to her but I would dare._

As she was walking me out the door she hugged me . Butterflies filled my stomach. I did not want to let go. As we pulled apart I looked into her eyes and I found myself gravitating towards her again. Noticing my movement she pulled my face in and our lips met. A few seconds went by but it felt like hours. We slowly pulled apart and...

* * *

I hope to make this into a multi-chapter story. I definitely want to create some suspense so tell what you think and how i should approach it. :)


	2. Falling is Easy

Sorry for such a delay in the next chapters. Full time job+ midterms+ annoying family members have not made it easy to post as quickly as i want too. Here is the next two chapter and will be working on the others later this week . Rate post I don't own anything all belongs to the the writer and ABC family :)

* * *

_As she was walking me out the door she hugged me . Butterflies filled my stomach. I did not want to let go. As we pulled apart I looked into her eyes and I found myself gravitating towards her again. Noticing my movement she pulled my face in and our lips met. A few seconds went by but it felt like hours. We slowly pulled apart and..._.

"Hey Em, you can let go if you would like but I need to breathe." she said

Realizing that we were hugging that whole time. Did it really happen or am I going insane.

"Damnmit" I grumbled to myself

"Hey, What's wrong" Maya said

"Nothing. I just forgot something. Uhh. I will see you around school." I said sheepishly

Before she could say anything I ran off as far as I could. I wanted that to be true but I shouldn't. Should I?

"_I know you want me do you?" A familiar voice yelled. I turned and it was her. "Just admit it. You want to kiss me but you won't." "Alison you know that I would not.. Sure you would if not some other girl in Rosewood . "What are you talking about? Thats not true and you know it? Well at least the last part. Alison said Ohh how's the new girl. _

"What?_"_

"How's the new girl" Mrs. Fields said

Slowly emerging from the daze of the past she realized her mother standing there looking at her concerned.

"Oh. She's pretty cool. Her name is Maya." I said

"Well, I am glad you are making new friends."

As she continued to talk my mind began to wander about hanging out with her again. Then realizing how awkward I left things made me wonder how I should approach her.

As the next few days goes by and school begins, I make my way back to the house. I feel like my stomach is in knots as I knock on the door.

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me to school so I can extend My welcoming service duties."

"Sure. That is so kind of you. " she giggled

I felt my face began to turn red from embarrassment and changed the subject.

"So sorry about leaving so fast that other day. I had forgot to take care of something before school started."

"That's fine. So lead the way." She said

As we walked to schools we began talking about life, school, parents. The usual but with her it was always exciting. Her hand and face gestures were humorous enough. Waiting to cross the street she takes out a cigarette.

"Shit. I need a smoke. Don't tell the 'Rents ok. They would blow a gasket if they found out." Maya said

"Ok. A cigarette every now and then isn't that bad"

"No, it's weed silly." She said

" Oh" I said

" Is it ok with you because I smoke it later or do you not like me smoking in general." She said

"No. Its fine" I said

"Cool because I like my mind to be like my grades." she said with a smirk

" And they say you can't get good grades while enjoying a high." I said

we began to laugh and realized we were almost at school. She quickly stashed her smoke.


	3. Welcome to Rosewood

"So welcome to Rosewood High."" Lets see it looks like we have the usual meat head jocks, the slutty cheerleaders, the hipster kids that are really loners but try to act cool, and then the people who can't wait to get out, like me." I said

" Seems about right except you are forgetting something important."

"What's that"

" The closeted people" she said looking at me

" What that's supposed to mean."

"The people that invest so much time trying to fit into the mold of what everyone thinks and not caring about themselves. Those are half the people you just mentioned" She said

"You are right about that."I said

"Hey Em." Hanna yelled from afar

" Come on. I'll show you my friends."

"Hey guys. This is my Maya the new neighbor in Alison's place."

"Hi." she said meekly

"This is Spencer, Aria, and Hanna." I said

" So where did you move from?"

"From the west coast. Its my first time being on this side of US. Lots of thing are different." Maya said

"How so? Spencer said eagerly

"Nothing major but the atmosphere feels so different." Maya said

The school bell rings

"That's our cue to go" Aria said "We will see you around I guess Em?"

"Yup right after she finished her duties as welcoming ambassador to me." Maya said

We all said our goodbyes and trailed off to our destinations.

I began to show Maya where everything she needed to know was. Her classes, the cafeteria, the cleanest girls bathroom and the guidance office. We both ended up with two of the same classes and one of the happened to be gym.

"So here is the girls locker room it pretty decent for the most part. You do have to change into gym clothes when we have class." I said

"I don't have any yet." She said

"That's fine you can wear mine" I said innocently

"Ooo. I already getting to wear you clothes. What's next showering together."Maya said

Trying to think of a comeback I said "Sometimes if we are sweaty from class."

Maya surprised by my comment said while walking closer to me " Well I did not bring a towel but I don't mind walking around in the nude or I could use yours" she said whispering

Trying to avoid look at her lips, I looked down I said "Well..I.. Um.. Yeah. Yeah that's fine with me. We are all girls here." I said

Suddenly this conversation is becoming to intense and I am trying to avoid this from going any further so I move back.

Hey girls Are you coming out yet? The coach said

"Almost" I said

* * *

I'd figure I'll leave the rest of that scene to the next chapter. I have began to think of how I am going to approach this story. Please comment on opinions of the story. I will adjust it if it sucks lol k rate post


	4. Getting to Know you

Hello all this is a short chapter since it is the prelude to the Spencer chronicles. I will be highlighting Emily friends throughout a series of chapters as the relationship between Emily and Maya develop. Some drama will start soon. Spencer's is first.

* * *

_Trying to avoid look at her lips, I looked down I said "Well..I.. Um.. Yeah. Yeah that's fine with me. We are all girls here." I said _

_Suddenly this conversation is becoming to intense and I am trying to avoid this from going any further so I move back._

_Hey girls Are you coming out yet? The coach said_

"_Almost" I said_

_Looking back at Maya, I wanted to go up to her and kiss her. But why am I thinking like that. I mean I like being around her. She must like me. The way she looks at me and always smiles. Her eyes always gleaming .Why does that make me feel so weak?_

Hey. Why don't we just hurry up and get ready ? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Maya said

Snapping out of my inner thought "No. Its okay we were just playing around. Nothing serious." I say jokingly

"Besides it's the first day so they're not going to have us do any physical activity."

"Aww. That sucks. To think I would have been able to use your towel." Maya laughed

"Too bad. Now you can get your own" I chuckled

We headed out the locker room and took our seats on the stands. As the coaches started talking about safety and the class, I felt it was the right time to talk to Maya .

"So, how was it like in your other school."

"Could you wait a moment, Coach is giving some important information about the importance of shin guards." She said sarcastically

"Seriously? "

"Yeah. I wouldn't want someone to mess with the shins. Not cool" She said

"Oh I can see the importance of that" I said sarcastically

"But I will answer your question. It was alright. We had a great music program and I was one of the star pupils." Maya said

"Really? You play an instrument?"I said

"Bass and some other wind instruments. Parents wanted me to be a prodigy" Maya said

"That's cool. I'm on the swim team here and its great. Last year we almost made it to final meet." I said

"That's great. So when will I see you in your bathing suit" Maya said

"Season does not start till later on in the year so it wont be soon "I said

"Damn"

we both began laughing and soon the bell rang.

"Well that was quick." Maya said

"Yup. Next we have class together with my friend Spencer." I said

"Cool."


	5. Feelings

1It was English class and Spencer had already save seats for us by the front. Even though I hate sitting in the front and having to actually pay attention. I liked sitting near Spencer because she would be whisper the answer when the teacher asked me questions.

"Hi Spence."

"Hi Em and Maya? Am I right?"

"Yes that's me"

We settled into our seats and then our new English teacher came in.

"Hi. My name Is Ezra Fitz but you can call me Mr. Fitz." He said

"Also Mr. Hottie." Spencer said under her breath

We giggled as he continued to talk

"We will discuss how the syllabus and what I expect out of you all this year." He said

"I expect having a lot of trouble this semester. I think that will call for a lot of after class help." Spencer whispered

We continued to laugh as he looked at us annoyed

"Do you want to tell me what is so funny." Mr. Fitz said

"Nothing" Spencer and I said

"It must be so interesting for you to be interrupting me on the first day of class. It is not a good first impression." He continued to say

"Sorry." we all said

"We will talk after class then." Mr Fitz said

"YESS." Spencer blurted out realizing she said it out loud. Everyone in class was laughing. Her face turned bright red

"See. This is what we were talking about." Maya said laughing I could not help but burst into tears. Then Spencer glared furiously at Maya and I. I whispered sorry but looked at Maya and could not help but laugh again. Mr. Fitz still clueless told the class to settle down and continued his lecture.

As the school bell rang, Spencer sped out the room. We followed quickly avoided Mr. Fitz on the way out. I grabbed a few thing out my locker and noticed Hanna walking with Mona. I waved goodbye to Maya and headed towards Hanna.

"Hey. How was class so far." Hanna said

"Not bad. Last class was funny when Spencer was gushing all over our new English teacher." I said " Ain't that right Spence"

"Go to hell Emily." She said

"So what's the scoop on the new girl? Is she cool? Know why her parent moved into a Missing girls house like nothing happened? Mona said

"Chill out Mona. She just got here." Hanna said

" No. I did not ask her if she knew about Alison. I mean her parents are the one who decided to come here. Maya is very nice and funny. " I said

" Ok. Since she is friends with you and you're friends with my bestie Hanna than she can be apart of the cool clique." Mona said

I rolled my eyes at her and said sure. I said my goodbyes and headed for class. Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned around and noticed it was Maya. My organs sunk to the pit of my gut.

"Hey. Could you show me to me other class. I swear I am going to get lost in this school." She said

"Yeah no problem." I said

I showed her next class and Spencer so happen to be.

"Oh man. This is good. Do you think she is still mad about earlier?" Maya said

"Just don't tease her." I said

"Ok. I won't." She said

"She walked and sat down near Spencer. I continued to watch from the distance. She looked at the door and smiled. I smiled back. The second bell began to ring and I snapped out of my daze and walked towards my class. I began to think about when I will see here again.

_I think I like her_

_

* * *

_I want to have Emily's feelings develop for Maya. I also wanted to have some fun with chapter since it is the start of the Spencer chronicles. Rate and Comment_  
_


	6. Brains Back Memories

Ok here is my latest installments to my story. Sorry I have not been as quick to put up these chapters. Just moved and I am amped for the new season coming. Now this is the continuation of my Spencer me if you like it, if it sucks :) I will change it up in the upcoming chapters I am writing. Also, I don't own anything all belongs to the writers and ABC Family.

* * *

What was that look about? Spencer said in her thoughts. As she looked back at Maya, she shied her face. _I wonder what is going on between those two. _

"Alright students. Welcome to Ap Calculus I. This is going to be a long year for those who are used to getting your answers hand fed to you. Now I will begin by handing out the syllabuses and a few ice breaker questions. You may pair up with someone if you like." Said Ms. Grainier

"Great. Work already on the first day and to think I was going to slack all day today." Maya said

"Its simple derivatives and it is AP you know right?" Spencer said

"I know. I just feel lazy today."Maya said

"Lets just work together and get these problems done." Spencer said

"Ok."

"This is much harder than I thought." Spencer said

"Not really. You are just doing it wrong."Maya said

"No I am not. I am using the right equation."Spencer said

"Yea except you are using cos instead of sin." Maya said

"Oh." Spencer said She continued to watch Maya solve the problem and wondered what is going on between the two of them

"All done" Maya said

"What was that look earlier?" Spencer said

"What look?" Maya said

"The one you gave Emily." Spencer said

Maya paused for a second realizing what she meant and said nothing abruptly. Spencer was unsatisfied by Maya's response but decided to change the subject. The bell rings and Ms Grainier handed out the homework for the next day.

"This sucks. We have like 50 problems to do by tomorrow. What kind of first day is this?" Maya said

"I know. I was hoping she would be a little easier. I guess she is trying to weed out some kids early in the semester. If you want, you can come over my house and do the homework together." Spencer said

"That would be cool. Don't worry, I'll help with the answers to the question." Maya said smirking

"haha. Funny." Spencer said

Spencer caught a quick glimpse at Mr. Fitz talking to Aria. Hmm I wonder what he is talking to her for?

"Daydreaming about Mr Fitz." Maya said smirking

"Shut up. Spare me the continued harassment" Spencer said

"Ok I will try." Maya said laughing

"Its lunch right now. You want to join us at the table?

"Sure."

The girls all gathered at their table. This would be the first time without Alison.

"It is so weird." Hanna said

"Yea I know." Spencer said

"How about we not talk about it right now." Emily said knowing that any thought of Alison causes too much grief

"Hey guys." Maya said

"Hi" Everyone said

Maya sat down beside Emily and Spencer noticed how happy Emily was. Just like when Alison was still around.

"_Saved a seat for you Al." Emily said_

"_Thanks Em." Alison said as she brushed Emily's back_

"_So. What happened after we left. I noticed the police came to your house." Hanna said_

"_Nothing major. Typical questions. How do you know him?, Why were out this late on your etc ?"_

"_That sounds pretty serious Alison." Spencer_

"_Stop trying to make it more than what it is?" Alison said_

"_Its is something big Al. It could jeopardize us all if the truth come out." Aria said worried_

"_No need to worry. Got the Inspector wrapped around my finger. We're fine."Alison said confidently_

"_Yeah I guess. They would of questioned us also if they had suspicions." Emily said_

"_Right. We all just have to keep it a secret Right Em." Alison said looking into Emily's eyes. _

"_Sure" Emily said sheepishly at Alison_

"_Thats my girl" Alison said holding onto Emily's hand_

"_Now back to more interesting news. Spence, I see you have yourself a new crush. " Alison said_

"_What." Spencer said_


	7. Curiosity My Dear

I dont own anything and all content belongs to writers and ABC family. Enjoy!

* * *

"_Now back to more interesting news. Spence, I see you have yourself a new crush. " Alison said_

"_What." Spencer said_

"Mr. Fitz. Hello. Earth to Spencer. Hanna was just filling me in on the English 101 hottie." Mona

"Oh. Sorry must of zoned out or something. Hanna, Why are you telling TMZ about that? Like I want the whole world and Mr Fitz knowing?"

"Sorry. She kinda overheard." Hanna said

"Where there is Gossip, I should know about it. How can the new It girl not know was happening with the people below her." Mona said

"Its not the people below. The fact is that your oversized head is the problem." Spencer said

"Wat-ever. Your so lucky your Hanna's friend or I would not even speak to you." Mona said Furiously and stormed off.

There was brief silence than laughter as we watched her go away.

"How can you be friends with that girl. She is so obnoxious." Maya said

"She kind of helped me through a rough time and was there whenever I needed her. She has changed but she always got my back." Hanna said

"So how are your classes so far Emily said to Maya

"They have been good. Spencer and I have AP Calc together so I know someone in my classes." Maya said

Emily restrained her excitement for wondering what Maya has been up to in front of her friends.

The bell rings and as the girls make their way out the lunchroom. They exchange their goodbyes.

Spencer forgetting her book went back into the lunchroom and noticed Emily looking at Maya. She hid behind the door looking to see what was up with those too.

"Hey Maya." Emily said

"Yes." Maya said

"School is almost going to be over and I was wondering if you wanted me to meet you somewhere so we can walk home together." Emily said nervously

"Ok. That's great. Give me your phone. Here's my number. Text me when the bell rings" Maya said smiling while handing back Emily her phone. There hands touch briefly and nervousness crept through the both of them. They briefly stared at each other unable to move away. The second bell rang. Both coming out of the daze, Maya looked away

"I will see you soon." Maya said as her voice trailed off into the now empty hallway

"Sure" Emily said smiling watching as she walked away. She then rushed to her next class.

Spencer emerged from her hiding area. Curious about their reactions with each other. They seem to be flirting with each other. Maybe Maya might be..

"I would not assume you to be such a troublemaker Ms Hastings?" Mr. Fitz said sternly

"I was just about to go to my class but I had forgot my book in the lunchroom."Spencer said

"I would hate to have to give you detention on the first day of school. So don't let it happen again" Mr. Fitz said

"Trust me. I won't."Spencer said

"All right now come with me and I will escort you to class." Mr. Fitz said while putting his arm around her shoulders.

_This type of punishment is not bad Spencer thought to herself_

* * *

I find Spencer to always be looking or trying to solve things so lets see what she will find out with Emily and Maya.

Some steamy time for Emily and Maya coming in a few chapters. Look out for it

I want to have Spencer develop feelings for Mr Fitz. I think it it is a great spin. Who knows Who he will fall for? 

Rate,Comment favorite

PS. I will begin to write some fanfic for what should happen when Maya returns. Write what you think should happen through comments or mail and hopefully it will convince the writers of PLL._  
_


	8. The Countdown

Hello all. I am back with the new chapter. Sorry for the delay. I am working 50/hr/wk for the past two weeks so I have no time to write. I figure this chapter to focus on EM and i will be incorporating Spencer in the next chapter and a surprise guest. You will know by the next chapter. I still want more suggestions for the fanfic I am going to right for when Maya comes back. It looks like the writers have not thought of how to bring her back so I hope to be an influence. :) so plz leave a comment on this story or message me Rate post comment

* * *

Emily arrives just in time for class. The teacher gave her a dirty look as she sat down in the seat halfway toward the back. It was right near the window overlooking the green brushes that formed the pathway along the corridors. As Emily slouched back into her seat she began to think about Maya. She looked up and noticed only five minutes have went by.

"Damn" she whispered _"It would be another 45 minutes till I see Maya again. I have got to think of something else or I am going to drive myself crazy."she uttered in her brain_. "Why am so anxious to see her? Why can't I stop thinking about her?

"Emily. I can help but wonder if you are paying any attention to class right now." The teacher said sarcastically

"Sorry." Emily said meekly As the teacher resumed her lesson. Emily looked up at the time again and noticed only 3 minutes went by. Frustrated she began to actually listen to the teacher, hoping it would speed time up a bit. A soft humming noise began to tingle around her leg. She reached into her pocket when the teacher was not looking and noticed she had a text.

M-"Hey. You as bored as me right now."

E-"Yeah. Pretty much. Who is this?"

M-"Its me Maya silly. U forgot to add me to ur contacts? :)" Emily smiled and looked up to make sure she would not get caught

E-"I'm sorry was rushing to class. 4got"

M-"no problem. "

E-"glad u txt me tho"

M-"really :""

E-"yea there is noone to tlk to"

M-"aww u missed me already lol"

E-"dnt get ahead of yourself lol"

M-"u cant deny it but I'll let that one slide for now"

E-" wat ever what class r u in"

M-"history wbu"

E-"biology it sux"

M-"yea.U should not be that obvious txting me"

E-"what?"

M-"Clearly if the teacher turned around she could catch u"

E-"How can u see me?"

M-"You're right by the window. Look out the window"

Emily peered out the window across the other side of the building and noticed Maya.

E-"Wow. I can see you too. How did you see me first?"

M-"I looked outside and seen you sit down."

E-"I could've sworn u were stalking me" jokingly

M-"Nope. I only do that on Wednesdays lol"

E-"Right"

M-"Dnt worry I only stalk the ppl I like ;)"

E-"So what now u dnt like me? :)"

M-"Well yes but for further shutting windows while changing I cant tell u. :p"

E-"lmao I do admire ur honesty. My windows are only open on Wed so... :)"

M-"=P~ I am so glad I know where u live Lol"

E-"rofl. Ok calm down . Hey class is almost over. Went by so fast thanks to u"

M-"wow it really did. So where do u wanna meet?"

E-"By my locker. Then we will walk back to urs and go home"

M-"k."

Emily noticed the teacher handing out work for the next day and placed her phone in her bag. The bell rang and Emily was more than excited to finally talk to Maya face to face. Maya was waiting by my locker by the time I got from my class.

"Hello stranger. Long time no see"

"Yea I know a whole five minutes since I last texted you."

"The torture" Maya said playfully

"Alright. Lets say bye to the girls and then we can head home."

"Sure. I need to ask Spencer if she wanted to go over the math problems anyway."

The girls walked down the hall and spotted Hanna and Spencer talking to each other.

"Hey guys. I am headed home and taking Maya with me so I will see u tomorrow." Emily said

"Sure. Don't forget to text me the details of what happened today. I can tell you that my day was drama filled." Hanna said

"Yeah I will call you later." Emily said

"Hey Maya.. When do you want to do the whole study thing for math today?" Spencer said

"Oh right. How about 6pm? You would have to come over my place, since the rents don't want me going to far ." Maya said

"That's fine." Spencer said

The girls all said their goodbyes and Emily and Maya started walking their way back..

"So how was your day." They said in union Maya laughed and Emily smiled and looked away.

"You first." Emily said

"It was not bad at all. I don't like all my classes but I was glad I got into a decent music class." Maya said

"So have you decide on what instrument you are going to play?" Emily said

"Not yet. I am thinking guitar. It would give me a chance to brush up on my tabs. Your turn how was yours?"Maya said

"It was good. I cant say I was bored for to long since you continue to amuse me." Emily said happily

"How am I suppose thank you for being a great Rosewood welcoming ." Maya said laughing

"I guess." Emily said

Our conversation trailed into a range of random questions. Maya's antics shortened our walk. We continued walking down the street. I was about to walk across the street when I felt Maya's arm pull me back with great force. I tripped forward towards Maya's direction backing her into a tree post. Our bodies were pressed together and I could hear her heart racing. I could hear her warm breath on my neck. I looked at her unable to move. Our mouths were mere inches apart. I clearly wanted to say something but I could not get a word out. I then heard a noise from a distance.

* * *

next couple of chapters will be posted by tomorrow. Something happens with Emily and Maya but that is all i will let you know. :P


	9. Touch Me,Tease Me

Hi again. Short chapter today. I am losing my creative flow so i will post the next chapter tomorrow. The next chapter will be much longer and I it will definitely make up for this short one. Rate comment post

A/n I dont own anything all belongs to ABC Family and the writers :)

* * *

I heard a noise from a distance. The trail of alarming sounds surrounding us. I looked up and noticed a the collision of cars along the street. Surprised by the sudden event that just occurred gave us both reason to separate. I slowly slid my hands away from her slim figure. My hands were trembling.

"Hey! Watch where the Fuck your going! A loud driver said from across the street

"I swear these damn kids just walk out the fucking sidewalk without looking." He continued to curse as he looked at his front end."

It now began to sink in. If I was paying attention I would not have been this close to getting hit.

I was so glad Maya was there to save me.

"Hey. Come on let's go before roid rage over there comes over here." Maya said

"Ok." I said shyly

We scurried along the damaged cars avoiding the drivers in the crash. Maya rubbed the back of her head and winced in pain.

"Are you alright?" Emily said

"Yep. Just a little knot in the back of my head from hitting into the post." Maya said

"Do you feel dizzy or anything?" Emily said

"Im fine. Don't worry about me. It will be gone by tomorrow." Maya said

" Thank you for saving me back there. I really appreciate it." Emily said

"Anytime. I guess this is my way of showing thanks for being such an awesome welcoming committee." Maya said chuckling

"Definitely but much more." Emily said they finally arrived at Maya's house and wished the walk was much longer. They walked near the porch and said their goodbyes.

"Thank you for walking with me and helping me out today." Maya said

"Thank you from saving my life today. I don't know how I can repay you." Emily said

"How about a hug." Maya said

"Sure." Emily said They both wrapped their arms around each other. Maya's head nestled on Emily shoulders. Maya's hands slowly caressed the sides of Emily's back. Emily body shuddered

as they slowly pulled away. They locked eyes for a brief moment and there faces drew closer. There lips barely touching, Maya slid her face near Emily's ear.

"See you later." Maya whispered Emily drew her face back and noticed Maya grinning

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Emily said blushing

Emily's eyes trailed as Maya scampered up the stairs to her house.

Emily took in a deep breath and shook her head.

_She is such a tease. I really don't know why but I am definitely attracted to her. It just feels so right but I have not felt like this since Alison. Emily felt her stomach sink . I can't act on those feelings this time, It will never work out. I should not even feel this way about a girl in the first place. I just got to avoid looking, talking, staring or kissing Maya. That's all. Ughh who am I kidding._

This is going to be one interesting school year.


	10. The Locker Room Part 1

I'm back with another chapter. I wanted some humor and some buildup for Emily and Maya before they get some steamy time. I have also began to write my fan fic to help give the producers ideas to bring Maya back to Emily. So I will be posting that within the next few days also. The next chapter should be worth the wait. :)

* * *

Hours passed bye since the girls last parting. Spencer arrives in front of Maya's House. She reminisced on the past times only to be reminded by the last time she was here. She followed the trail leading up to the house. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she knocked on the door.

Hey are you ready for some fun math homework? Spencer said

I am jumping for joy." Maya said sarcastically.

Can I come in?" Spencer said

Sure. Just say run up the stairs and spare the long conversation. " Maya said

Maya shut the door slowly, they crept toward the stairs about to run up until they were stopped by a tall woman.

"Wait just a minute My-My. You did not tell me about your friend." She said frantically

"Ugh. Not now Mom. We have a lot of homework to do." Maya said

"Well she must have dinner first. Oh What's your name dear?" Spencer said worried

"Oooh. That's a cute name. Now Maya, you know better not to bring any girls up to your room without my permission."said Mrs. St Germain

"It's not like that." Maya said whispering to her mom. Her mother looked at Spencer and looked at Maya. Spencer baffled by this whole conversation wondered what she got herself into.

"I am not stupid you know. I mean come on her voice, and ..." Mrs. St Germain said

"Mooom!" Maya said embarrassed

"I don't know what your talking about but I am not what your thinking I am." Spencer said still puzzled

"Fine. You girls can go upstairs but ..." Mrs. St Germain said her voiced trailed off as Maya grabbed Spencer's hand and ran up the stairs. "Leave the door Open ." She continued to say. Maya slammed her door and locked it.

"So Sorry about my mom. She is very..

"Eccentric." Spencer said

"Yeah. Well anyway let's get to the homework." Maya said frantically

The girls began to start with the math problems. They were able to complete the first quarter of the questions and decided to take a break.

"Well those were the easy one so, I can only imagine what the other questions are like." Maya said

"Yea. I don't even want to think about it." Spencer said changing the subject Spencer was interested in what Maya's mom was saying.

"What's wrong with my voice?" Spencer said

Maya began to laugh hysterically. Spencer wondering what's so funny.

"Honestly, It's a little deep." Maya said

"No it's not." Spencer said

" In a good way though." Maya said laughing

"Whatever. Let's just finish the work." Spencer said annoyed by the comment but dared not to ask the real question she wanted to ask. Knowing she already had an idea, she will wait till she opens up about it. The girls continued to work late into the evening finishing the work.

As the next school day arrive. Emily arrived at Maya's to walk with her to school.

_Just be cool. No close contact that's all._

They exchanged greeting at the front door. As Maya leaned in for a hug, Emily moved slightly away avoiding any contact. She slightly rubbed Maya's shoulder.

"Ready to go." Emily said meekly

"Sure. Lead the way" Maya said

They began walking and instantly Maya knew something was up with Emily.

_Hmm she usually is not this quiet. I hope I did not make her uncomfortably yesterday. I really do like her and it would suck if she afraid to be around me._

"Em. Are you all right? You have been quiet the whole time." Maya said concerned

"Just thinking about homework I forgot to do." Emily said

They continued to walk as they cross the street, Emily is reminded of the incident yesterday. She swiftly walked past the corner.

"Man that was crazy yesterday. It looks as if nothing happened." Maya said

"Yeah. Crazy" Emily said

Images flashed back through Emily's mind from the other day. Their bodies inches away from each other. So close to touching each other lips created shivers throughout her body. Coming out of her daydream, Emily inhaled a shallow breath and cleared her throat. They continued their walk to school in silence.

"Hey Em and Maya!" Aria had said from a distance waving her hands

"Hi." They both said in unison

"So how's everything. I fell like I haven't talk to you in ages." Aria said

"Nothing much really just typical school stuff." Emily said

"Well that's boring." Aria said she then noticed Mr. Fitz walking into the school building.

"Hey guys I have to go meet with Mr. Fitz for a homework project." Aria said

"Don't go stealing Spencer's man." Maya said laughing

Aria laughed forcefully and hurried along inside. The bell rang and it was time for class.

Spencer was waiting in the guidance office to fix her schedule.

"Well it looks like you need to drop one of your AP classes because you have not completed the PE requirement ." The guidance counselor said

"That's not fair at all. I have worked hard for the past years to move up in my classes and now I cant take one because I did not take a stupid gym class." Spencer said frustrated

"I don't make the rules Spencer it's the state's law. I have an opening for first period so you can send him the slip." Guidance counselor said

" Great." Spencer said she grabbed the paper and rushed furiously out the office.

Emily dreaded today's class since it was gym day. Not upset for playing sports but for the fact that any contact with Maya can not be avoided. The girls walked into the locker room.

"You go ahead and get ready. I'm going to be outside." Emily said nervously

"Okay." Maya said with a confused look on her face

_That was close Emily. I can't keep avoiding to be around her the whole time. I can't be that obvious._

When the girls were all dressed they headed to the court to see what game they were playing.

" I hope its not a heavy contact sport. The boys get way too aggressive." Maya said

" Yeah I hope not." Emily said

Noticing Spencer sitting on the bleacher they walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Emily said

"I have to take this class as a requirement for graduation." Spencer said gloomy

"Don't worry it will be fun." Maya said

The whistle blew and everyone rushed around the coach.

"Today we are playing basketball. Now I am going to split you all up and where are going to play a mini tournament. Winner gets an A for the week and a skip day." Coach said

They split everyone into four teams. Maya and Emily were on different teams. Their teams were the first to go. Emily a competitive girl was eager to win the tournament. As Maya's team had the ball she quickly blocked one of the girls with the ball. Emily pulled a steal from the girl's hand and was running down the court with her victory. She was then surprised to see Maya coming to add defense. Emily not letting anything get in her path. She charged forward and ended up tripping on Maya's foot on the cross over. Tumbling on top of Maya, they fell to the ground. Emily slowly lifts her self from Maya's body. Maya slides her leg up touching Emily's inner thigh as she tries to move her body from Emily's.

"Are you okay." Emily said

"I'm okay. Just a scratch." Maya said

"I'm so sorry." Emily said

"It's okay." Maya said and then smiled

"Okay ladies back to the game." The coach said

The game continued and the bell rang soon after the semi finals. Emily and Maya talked to Spencer for a little bit before walking into the girls locker room.

"I guess we are all alone." Maya said in a seductive tone

"Seems like it." Emily said nervously


	11. The Locker Room Part 2 xx

** I don't think the content is too graphic but just in case this will be Rated Mature so if you don't like it don't read it :p**

Hi everybody. I know its been awhile since i posted for this story. I know this chapter was what everyone was waiting for. This would have to be the hardest chapter i ever wrote since i write these stories with the actual actors in mind. Anyway i trimmed it a little since I want to save more sexy time for later. Rate, Comment, share

A/n- All Emily-Maya shippers should follow TeamEmaya_PLL so we can show Marlene we want them back. I will start tweeting my updated chapters for my other fan fiction Roads in efforts to give ideas to bring Maya back to Emily. Also I don't own anything. All belongs to ABC family, and the writers of the show and books. :)

* * *

"_I guess we are all alone." Maya said in a seductive tone_

"_Seems like it." Emily said nervously_

Emily quickly went to her locker grabbing her towel and body wash. Maya curiously watched Emily as she fidgeted with her locker.

"You ok, Emily." Maya said

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just rushing so I can get to class on time." Emily said as her voice quivered

Aware of Emily's apprehensive responses, Maya decided to play down her comments. She walked to her locker a few down from Emily's. Emily buried her face into the locker.

_What are doing Emily? I can't hide here forever. Being near her makes me nervous. I just need to find an excuse to get out of here._

Maya looked at Emily smiling. Noticing something troubling Emily was probably her she frowned. Turning away from Emily she grabbed her towel and toiletries. She began to pull her shirt off. Emily eyes shifted to the sudden movement. She peered through the locker door holes noticing Maya removing her clothes. Maya placed her shirt on the bench. Looking toward Emily's locker she noticed her staring. Maya smiled and Emily shuffled something into her locker to make her look busy. Maya turned back to her locker and slowly pulled the head band away from her head. Freeing her flowing waves of her down her back. Emily looked on anxiously. Maya untied her pants and slipped them down to her feet. Emily' eyes trailed toward the crevice of her back that revealed her curves shaped by her dark lingerie Maya looked up toward Emily to see if she was still looking. She then grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. Emily quickly grabbed her mirror from her locker. She pretended to fix her hair as Maya walked by.

"Emily, are you coming?" Maya said teasing

"You first. I'll wait since your already undressed." Emily said

"Come on. Don't you want to get to class on time. Plus we can conserve water." Maya said

"That's okay." Emily said

"Suit yourself." Maya said as she walked into the shower room. Emily sighed a deep breath of relief._ You have got to stop looking at her. I can't believe I am going to say this but she is so fucking hot and I want. No need to do something. But I can't. It will change everything. I should probably leave right now while she is showering. I'll just say Spencer had some major emergency happen or something. _

Emily changed into her school clothes and gathered her stuff. She waited till she heard the water run before she left the locker room. Meanwhile, Maya slipped off her towel and hopped into the stall. She left the warm water slide across her skin. Realizing her soap was still back in the locker room she got of the shower and grabbed her towel. She let the water run avoided having it to wait for the water to heat up. She scurried out into the room and watched Emily as she talked to herself.

"Sorry. Forgot my soap. I swear I keep forgetting things." Maya said as she walked by Emily

Emily stared at Maya's body. As it still was glistening from the warm water that was steaming from her skin. Emily shook her head with frustration and closed her locker. Emily turned around hoping to make a quick exit. She had already had it planned out. She ended up face to face with Maya.

"Sorry." Maya said giggling

"No problem." Emily said shyly while looking away

"What's wrong?" Maya said

"Nothing just have some stuff on my mind." Emily said while avoiding looking at her

Maya unsatisfied by her answer, turned Emily facing her hoping to get a understanding of what's going on.

"What is it?" Maya said looking into Emily's eyes.

"Nothing." Emily said

"Just tell me." Maya said frustrated restraining Emily by her wrist

Emily pushed Maya into the locker slowly pressing her body against hers. Shallow breath escaped from the both of their mouths. Emily's hand caressed Maya's face as she moved it closer to Emily's. Emily locked her eyes onto Maya's lips. She placed her lips on Maya's top lip, slightly caressing it. Feeling the pressure of Emily's body created tingles throughout her body. She tightened her grip along Emily's sides as she responded by nibbling Emily's top lip. A slight moan cam from Emily's mouth. She pressed her bod further into Maya's and deepened her kiss. Maya body trembled by this action. She began to slowly work her mischievous hands below Emily's waist, gradually mover her hands along the insides of Emily's thigh. Emily gasp with excitement. Stroking her hand back and forth, Emily's body began to weaken. Maya continued while suckling on Emily's neck. Her panting continued to grow.

A knock on the door rang through Emily's head. She quickly pushed herself away from Maya. Looking to see if some one is going to open the door. Spencer walked in and looked quizzically at the two girls.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here? I have been waiting for almost thirty minutes." Spencer said annoyed

"We were..." Emily said struggling to find an excuse

"Talking and getting ready. We were coming but we got interrupted by a nuisance."Maya said

"Okay." Spencer said still confused

"Come on. Lets go. " Emily said hurried as she grabbed her bag from her locker. She briefly looked at Maya and walked quickly out the door.

"What's up with her." Spencer said

" We never finished. Our conversation I mean. It was a very touchy subject for her." Maya said

"Hmm. Really? Wonder what's troubling her?" Spencer said concerned

"She'll be fine. I am going to be a little late for class." Maya said

" Why?" Spencer said

" I need to take a cold shower." Maya said smiling as she walked into the shower room


	12. Its just A begininng

Hi everyone. Sorry for the wait. I'm back and i have electricity again. :) I want to start bringing in the A drama so i figure let Spencer be the one to find out. More Emily and Maya will be in the next chapter. Comment, rate,share.

A/N I do not own anything. It all belong to the writers and ABC family.

* * *

Spencer watched quizzically at Maya walking into the shower room. A locker shut clashed throughout the room.

_Why do you feel like its necessary for you to just barge in? Alison said as she put the lock on her door. Alison said_

_I wasn't. I just wanted to grab something from my locker. Spencer said_

_What was is so important that you need for your next class? Alison said_

"_Lets see my book . What's wrong with you? I can't come into a public girl locker room?" Spencer said as she walked to her locker avoiding eye contact from Alison_

"_Not unless I say so." Alison said_

"_I am not your servant Ali, you can't tell me what to do." Spencer said_

"_Too late for that." Alison said laughing_

_Spencer snarled at Alison and walked toward the door. She pause and then turned around at Alison._

"_Don't forget I actually know what you did. You may be able to fool the other girls but if you think I am going to let you control me you ..._

The school bell rings again and Spencer snaps out of her thoughts. She sighs as she shakes the thought of Alison out of her head. She grabs her bag and walks out the room. She starts making her way to class. She wondered why Emily ran out as soon as she came in.

"_What are you hiding Emily?"_ Spencer thought to herself

She entered the class and noticed Emily sitting in the front staring at her desk.

"Hey"

"Hi. Mr. Fitz is late so we got lucky this time." Emily said

"Good. I don't want another detention again even though he made it fun." Spencer said

"You are too much." Emily said she then noticed Maya casually walking in.

Spencer watched as they exchanged glances at each other. Maya sat down next to Emily. Emily looked shyly away brushing her hand through her hair.

"Sorry for the tardiness students. I had a meeting that I was unable to get out of. Today we will start with page 12 in you English book ." Mr. Fitz said

Spencer opened her book skimming the pages. She stopped at page twelve and notice red ink displaying a message.

_What may you find in your locker now?-A_

Spencer looked up concerned as she looked around the room.

"What's wrong Spencer?" Emily whispered

"Nothing." Spencer

"You sure?"Emily said

"Its nothing." Spencer said

"Now girls I don't think we should make your interruptions a habit." Mr. Fitz said

"Sorry . It won't happen again." Spencer said

He continued on with the lecture and Spencer tapped her pen as she thought about what the message meant.

"_Who is this A? What could possibly be in my locker?"_ Spencer thought in her head

The bell finally rang and Spencer jumped out of her chair.

"Wait where do you think you are going?" Mr. Fitz said

"To my next class." Spencer said

"I need to talk to you for just a minute." Mr. Fitz said

"I really need to get going. I have to run back to my locker before my next class. I don't want to be late." Spencer said as she walked towards the door.

Mr. Fitz stood in front of the doorway, blocking Spencer from leaving

"? I really have no time to have a discussion right now." Spencer said

"Where's your focus Spencer?" Mr. Ezra said

"Sir. I am focused. There is no need to be concerned." Spencer said

"I am concerned with your in disconnect from the class room. I have heard what a beautifully, brilliant girl you are and don't want to see it go to waste." Mr. Fitz said while he looked into her eyes.

His eyes glanced away from Spencer and then moved away from the doorway. Spencer looked out the hallway and noticed Aria standing there doe like. Ezra cleared his throat and sat by the window pane.

"Sorry if I was interrupting something. I can come back later." Aria said

"No. I was just leaving. I'll see you at lunch." Spencer said as she rushed out the room.

Aria watched Spencer leave and then looked at Mr. Fitz sternly as he smirked

"What?" Ezra said

Aria shook her head and walked away.

Spencer cut through the endless crowds in the hallway making it back to the gym. She walked to the back room heading to the locker room. Suspense filled her body as she opened the door. She walked to her locker and fidgeted with the combination. Finally opening the locker, she noticed a white envelope on the shelf. Opening the letter she read the content written in cursive.

"_Seems like teachers have a thing for you-A"_

Spencer looked quizzically at the letter and noticed something underneath it. She picked up the black box and opened it. Inside laid a familiar bracelet. She read the inscribed words.

"_To my fav student luv Ian_"

Spencer dropped the bracelet from her hands in awe. She looked around frantically to see if anyone was around.

_The last time I saw that bracelet was when the night I was in Ian's car and Alison found us together. This was the start of all the weird secrets Alison started to keep from us. She thought to herself_

A buzzing sound from her bag caused Spencer to freeze a little. She reached for her phone and clicked on the message.

_Let the games begin : ) -A_

* * *

_a/n i will be putting my twitter on my profile. follow and write to me what you think about how i should approach the story.  
_


	13. It's Just A Kiss?

Hey Guys :) I reread this story and I need to continue this one as well as Roads. I will be trying to update both when I can. I'm in a good emaya spirit. Well rate, comment and subscribe. I will be making the chapters a little longer in the ones to come.

A/N the characters do not belong to me. Belongs to Sara and writers of ABC Family. (Idea is mine :P )

* * *

Spencer kept reading the text in disbelief.

"How did this get here?" She whispered as she remained in shock

Suddenly she heard the door unlock. She stuffed the note and the bracelet in her bag and swiftly moved out the room.

Spencer walked down the hall as her thoughts were flooded with that day. Ian's declaration of his love, their kiss and Ali's face as their faces parted. That mischievous laugh she gave as she watched the shock of the secret relationship exposed. No one knew about that day but Ian, Ali and herself. How did this person find this? Spencer gathered herself as she entered her Ap Calc class. She sat motionlessly down in her seat next to Maya.

" Are you alright? Seems like you seen a ghost?" Maya said concerned

"No. I'm just thinking. So, did she grade the questions yet?" Spencer said changing the subject

Maya realizing the change in topics her demeanor changed.

"Not yet. By the end of class we will see who is In or Out." Maya said smiling

Spencer grinned as she looked at the syllabus. Slowly drowning out Ms. Granier voice, her thoughts went back to the text. _Is A still alive? How are these secrets being revealed?_

The bell rang as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Come on on day dreamer. Lunch time." Maya said smiling

Spencer smiled and followed walking down the halls to where the other girls were. Spencer noticed eyes trailed to each movement Maya made as they approached.

"Hey guys." Maya said

"Hi." Emily said coyly

"How was the after class session with Hottie Fitz?" Mona asked

"Wait. How do you…? Hanna!" Spencer said in a disapproving tone

"I had to tell someone after Aria told me." Hanna said

"So did he give you extra work for your bad behavior?" Mona said teasing

"No. It's not even important. Stay out of my business." Spencer said annoyed

"It's kind of hard to do when people can't keep secrets to themselves." Mona said smirking

Spencer's eyes snapped back at Mona scornfully.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starving. Em care to join me to the caf ?" Maya said smiling

"Sure." Emily said

Spencer and the girls watched as they walked down the corridor.

"What is up with those two?" Aria said curiously

"Not sure. They have been acting weird since the locker room. A cloud of steam filled the room when I went in there. "Spencer said

Meanwhile the girls continued to walk down the hall and came to a stop near a small corner.

"Maya, I wanted to tell you…" was all Emily let as Maya pulled her into the small hidden corner. She cupped her face and pulled it to hers bring their lips close. She pressed against Emily's gentle but with passion. Emily' was in shock but delight as she placed her hand on Maya's cheek. They parted followed by chuckling nervously.

"Sorry. You were saying?" Maya said smirking as she brought her hands down from Emily's face down her arms finding her hands intertwine them with hers.

"I forgot." Emily said as her face reddened Shying away from Maya's face

I guess we can continue then." Maya said seductively

Chatter began to fill on the other side of the wall they were. Emily darted from Maya looking around.

"What's wrong?" Maya said confused

"There are people around. We can't. I.I can't." Emily said as she scurried away from the wall into the café entrance. Maya leaned against the wall in disappointment as she watched her leave.

Emily walked into the long lunch line and felt a buzzing sound in her bag. She pulled out her phone realizing it was a text from an unknown sender. She opened it as her eyes suddenly hollowed.

"_Looks like you kissed and dissed a girl just like I did to you."-A_

* * *

_So tell me what you think? Open to suggestions and all. Thanks for reading :)  
_


End file.
